Ryūgamine Shindo
Appearance His physical appearance is that of black hair with blue hue, and pale skin. He also has dark blue eyes. While in his human form, Ryūgamine exhibits a number of physical traits that are signs of his Familiar Spirit fusion, such as sharper-looking teeth, slightly pointed ears, and a black, fur-tufted tail (he keeps it hidden under his shirt). During battles, he gains two blue flames that look like horns floating above his head, long elf-like ears, and his pupils turn red while his irides remain bright blue. The blue flames also blaze around other places of his body, mostly at the tip of his tail. Personality Ryūgamine hates to be called by his full and prefers to be called Ryūga. He is tacky, crude, rude, arrogant, and most of all, can be self centered. Despite this he has a good heart and if he considers you a friend he has your back no matter what. Not much of a thinker he prefers to hit his problems away. He believes is you hit a problem long enough it can be taken care of. In a fight Ryūgamine has a determination like no other, he never backs down from a fight no matter how strong the opponent is. Even when beaten into the ground he gets back up no matter how badly injured he is. Being young he has lots of potential that he has yet to tap. History He spent most of his childhood getting into fights. Ryūgamine didn't have many friends because all the other kids were afraid of him. Synopsis Stuff of Legends? *'The Slacker Trifecta: The Brute, The Wimp and The Comedian' *'First Exam & The Harvest Festival' Equipment Oni Ken( 鬼剣 Demon Sword): Is a family heirloom that has belonged in the shindo family for generations. It's said to hold the power of a demon. In truth to form a contract with his Familiar Spirit Ao no Honō, Ryūgamine had to rip off the seal that kept the powers of the Oni Ken bound. Magic and Abilities Familiar Spirit Magic: Ryūgamine uses Fused Familiar Spirit Mgic. He gained the abilities of his Familiar Spirit Ao no Honō (青の炎). Ao no Honō 'is considered very lazy by Ryūga. it would also seem that he is a rather poor loser. *'Ao no Honō Slash (青の炎のスラッシュ): Ryūgamine coats his Oni Ken in a large amount of Blue Flames before slicing the opponent. *'Ao no Honō Eruption (青の炎の噴火)': Ryūgamine sticks his Oni Ken in the ground, making and eruption of blue flames shoot from underground. *'Ao no Honō: Shredding Claws' (青の炎ん：シュレッダー爪): Ryūgamine attacks the enemy with a series of slashes using his claws. *'Fire Twister Backlash Wave' : Ryūgamine spins in a clockwise direction while doing so he creates blues flames that form a twister of sire around his body. This attack is mostly used as a means to defend himself or others from incoming magic attacks, however if he is close enough to the opponent it can also be a powerful offensive attack. He learned this magic during his three week training with Tolbert Boese and Miki Hirosen. *'Reverse Flame Strike' : Ryūgamine slashes diagonally but in midway he drops the sword, switching hands, before finishing the attack. He cam up with this attack during his three week roof training. *'Flying Flame' : Ryūgamine tosses his Oni Ken in the air, kicking it while he envelopes his foot in blue flame, to send it flying in at great speeds. This attack is perfect for piercing. This attack was developed during the three week training period. *'Boost Slash' : Ryūgamine swings his sword like normal, with the addition of firing blue flames from the back of the Oni Ken using the flames as a propellent. This allows him to strike with more speed and power. This move was gained from this three weeks of training. Familiar Spirit Possession: While in control of Ryūgamine Ao no Honō has shown much greater control over the blue flames than Ryūgamine, as well as a better fighter in general being able to come up with techniques involving the blue flames on the spot. Unlike Ryūgamine however Ao no Honō ruthless and usually ends up running wild attack anything he can get his hands on. Additionally while in control of Ryūgamine Ao no Honō in should be noted that the blue flames burn much brighter and hotter then when Ryūgamine wields them. To the point where prolonged use begins to cause noticeable damage to Ryūgamine's body. High Endurance: Because of his fusion with Ao no Honō, Ryūgamine's endurance is beyond that of a normal person. He can fall from great heights or even take more of a beating than most people. Enhanced Speed: Because of his fusion with Ao no Honō, Ryūgamine's can run at great speeds with out the use of items or magic. Enhanced Power: Because of his fusion with Ao no Honō, Ryūgamine's power can be considered super human. He can break through walls made of rock or other sturdy objects with his bare hands, with no help from enhancement magic. Novice Swordsman: Ryūgamine basically just swings his sword randomly. He displays no real skill or strategy when handling it. Exceptional Growth Rate: One of Ryūgamine's most amazing abilities is his growth rate. He has the ability to grasps the basic control of advanced techniques in days or weeks where it would take other people months or years to do. He is the type of fighter who skills improve during the course of the fight. Learning things like reading opponents moves or figuring out how techniques work, how to defend against them, or stopping them all together. Emotional State- Anger ''': Because he is fused with his familiar spirit Ryūga's emotional state is critical in controlling '''Ao no Honō. Because of Ao no Honō's selfish personality he hates weakness and losing above all else. If Ryūga is in a state of pure anger it is much easier for Ao no Honō' to take over his body. Relationships 'Ao no Honō' Both Ao no Honō and Ryūgamine have a very antagonistic relationship, while Ryūgamine is trying his best to understand as well as fully harness harness the Blue Flames of Ao no Honō, while Ao no Honō is very manipulative and rather dislikes Ryūgamine because of his weakness. In very dire situations in which Ryūgamine is being completely overwhelmed he will convince or forcefully take control of Ryūgamine's body. Gallery Death by Tie.jpeg|Tie Troubles... Late for CLass.jpg|LATE!!! Merging.jpeg Ao no Honō freed.jpeg|Time to get Serious Oni Ken.jpg|Oni Ken Consumed.png|Ryuga Begins to lose control of Ao no Honō Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Lost Magic User Category:Caster-Mage Category:Sword user Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Fire Magic User